She's Innocent (The Outsiders Ponyboy LS)
by greaser brownie
Summary: Ponyboy was in "love". He was drawn to a girl, a pretty one at that. Her name was Sherri Valance.Ponyboy was nervous around her and he could barely say a sentence around her. That is until a certain girl crashes int the picture. "Cade...as in Johnny Cade?" "Yes, Johnny Cade. Could you help me find him? I'm getting worried and he's not back yet..." I do not own The Outsiders.
1. Prologue

Ponyboy Prologue

Ponyboy's POV

"Cade...as in Johnny Cade?"

 _Who is this girl?_

"Yes Johnny Cade. Could you help me find him I'm getting worried and he's not back yet..."

 _Back...back where?_

"Of course little Miss," replied my brother Sodapop

"Thank you so much Mister! I'm really getting worried! It's getting late too!"

 _Late... it's only 4pm._

"Do you know where he could be" asked my brother's best friend Steve.

"He said something about hanging out at a football field..." the girl sniffled as she clutched her overly sized sweater towards her chest.

We led her to the field and it made me wonder who she is?

 _Every Greaser knows where the field is...but she doesn't dress like those Socs... What is she? Is she Johnny's girlfriend...? Who is she?_

We looked around, but couldn't find him. We walked past the field, a little up head when

Steve spotted something on the ground up ahead.

"Looks like he left his jacket too."

Steve said as he picked it up to hand it to the lady next to me. Suddenly he stopped as he eyed the jacket. He examined the grass. He looked up at us as he croaked out

"It's blood on it..."

The girl beside me gasped as she let out a few sobs.

 _Johnny's girlfriend really does care for him..._

As if the heard her sobs a low moan was heard as a lump lay motionless on the other side of the lot. We ran to the lump, but Soda reached him first as he gently turned him over. Someone had beaten him...badly.

 _Johnny..._

The girl ran over towards him as she cradled his head into her lap and she cried. This wasn't the first time Johnny was beaten, his parents usually do that, but this was nothing like that...

There were cuts and bruises that litters his face, his cheek was swollen badly, and there was this huge wide gash from his forehead to his swollen cheek. His T-shirt was splashed with blood.

Steve dropped do his knees beside Johnny's girl as he dropped his head in his hands

Soon the whole gang was there... No one questioned on who the girl holding onto Johnny for dear life was.

"Hey Johnnycake" Soda whispered as he gently picked Johnny from the girl

"Soda," Johnny said it so soft it seemed like it took most of his energy

"Shhhh, Johnny you're gonna be okay,"

"There were a bunch of them... I was so scared... it was a blue mustang full of 'em."

Johnny tried to continue but he couldn't he cried as he tried to get ahold of himself, but he just couldn't.

 _She look so broken right now. She must really love Johnny. I wish Cherry would feel that way for me..._

Sodapop tried his best to comfort Johnny as he sobbed out the story. He explained how there were four Socs and one of them had a lot of big rings on their hand. It wasn't just the beating that that shook him. It was their threats...

We cleaned him up as we raced to the hospital inside of Steve's car

 _She hasn't said a thing at all._

We rushed inside the doors of the hospital as we got the needed attention for Johnny and they rushed him off. They wouldn't let us to go in and it was getting on my nerves.

 _The girl looks pretty irritated that she can't go in. Johnny got himself a great girl._

Dally stood up as he demanded the nurse that we be allowed to see him and of course she said no. He stormed back over here as he walked nearer to the girl.

"Who are you and why are you here? He yelled towards her as she looked up and she answered with the most loyalty and passion I have ever seen,

 _That look..._

"I am Karma Cade and that's my big brother in there." It was than that I got a good look at her and realized...

 _His sister..._

.

.

.

 _His Sister!_


	2. Chapter 1

Ponyboy 1

Ponyboy's POV

That was almost four months ago and Johnny has been jumpier than ever. He always carries his six-inch switchblade. i guarantee that if he ever got jumped again, he would use it. His kid sister would almost never talk around us let alone leave Johnny's side. She only really talked when she was asked something. I guess now is not the time to be thinking about that though.

I have to walk home alone. I'm starting to wish I brought someone with me. Greasers like me can't walk alone or someone will scream "Greaser!" as they pass by and that don't make me feel too hot. They could get jumped by the Socs.

 _Like Johnny_

I should have waited to go to the movies until Darry or Sodapop got off work. They could have come with me, though Soda just can't sit still long enough and Darry thinks it boring. I should have brought someone from the gang along. I would have called Darry or Two-Bit, but i guess i don't use my head. It drives Darry nuts when nuts when I do stuff like that cause I'm s'pose to be smart with my high IQ and all. Besides i like walking

My thought on walking changed when i saw the red Corvair following me. I was so close to home so I started walking a little faster. It was no use and five Socs jumped out. I slouched and hitched my thumbs in my jeans. I remembered the way Johnny looked... His face all cut up and bruised, slipping in and out of consciousness. I remember the way Karma looked like a lost puppy whose whole world came crashing down.

 _Just like her brother..._

I could feel my hands shake and my whole body felt I could explode. I glanced around for a pop bottle or a stick or something. Sodapop's best buddy, Steve Randle, once held of four guys with a busted pop bottle. There was nothing so I stood there like a lump on a log while they closed in on me.

Karma's POV

I let out a log sigh as me and Johnny walked to the Curtis' house. There's a boy my age there. He's pretty cute if I do say so to myself and his name is Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis We were about a good three blocks away. As we got closer me and Johnny heard screams and cries for help. They were calling out fr some of the gang so me and Johnny ran wards them as fast as we could.

When we finally reached where the noise came from there Darry and Soda were standing over Ponyboy, who was cut on his head. I watched from the sidelines as Darry violently shook Ponyboy as he soon came to a stop. Sodapop pulled out a handkerchief and showed Ponyboy, who seemed to have just realized, he had been cut and was bleeding badly.

I could see Pony's shoulders shake as i realized he must've been crying. Soda was quick too comfort him as he reassured of his brother's safety. He was soon able to make Pony grin again which may seem weird considering he just got jumped, but this is Soda we're talking about and he's a crazy person.

As the rest of the gang came back from chasing away those Socs. i turned my attention to Johnny who looked pretty pale. I thought of something...

"Hey Johnny," I hesitated, but still continued "Were those the same Socs that...jumped you?" I whispered to him

Johnny shook his head and gave me a quick no as he focused his attention back on the gang.

Two-bit saw Pony's cut and told him how tough it made him look, but the time for questioning has come. Steve was the first to ask,

"What were you doing walkin' by your own?"

"I was coming home from the movies. I didn't think..." Pony tried to explain, only for Darry to cut him off. Darry started to ramble on about how Pony only uses his head in school and not where it really counts.

Soda glared at Darry as he came to his brother's defense, "Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes the movies or Socs like to jump us and if he did carry a blade that would be a good excuse to cut him up," but Darry wasn't having any of it as he impatiently snapped

"If I want my kid brother to t tell me what to do with my other brother then I'll ask you" Darry stalked off to the house as Two-Bit turned to Pony and told him to ask one of the gang to go with him. Dally came near my side as he hugged me and announced he was going to the Nightly Double and who else would want to go

Ponyboy" POV

Dally asked if we wanted to go to the Nightly Double and Steve told him that he and Soda were picking up their girls for the game. Two-Bit declined as he stated

"I was plannin' on getting boozed up tomorrow night, if I don't I'll come find y'all" after he said this I heard this noise near Johnny and I looked toward him and realized his sister was there.

 _Was that Karma giggling?_

I told him me, Johnny, and Karma would go with him. I walked home with Dally and I couldn't help but ask

"Does Karma dislike me?"Dally looked at me kind of strange and said,

"No...why?"

"Well she never talks around me..." I started to explain before he interrupted

"Karma barely talks around anyone besides me and her brother, but trust me she likes you. She just about likes anyone, but that frustrates me to no end. I really don't want her getting hurt."

I kinda stared at Dally, never heard him talk so fondly about someone besides Johnny. Dally soon realized what he said and knocked me upside my head as he told me,

"You tell anyone what I said and I'll skin ya...got it?" I nodded believing every word he said. We soon reached the house. I went upstairs and started on homework and started t think about Cherry Valance, but my mind kept wondering off.

 _Why did the Socs hate us so much? I have every right to use the streets as much s the Socs did...Why won't they leave us alone?_

I finished my homework and hopped into bed with Sodapop, but i couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. I shivered and Soda asked if I was cold. Sodapop reassured me that the reason Darry hollers at me is because he has more things to worry about than someone his age does. Soda told me he would propose to Sandy, but he would wait till I got out of school. Then I asked him what it feel like to be in love.

"Well Pony...It's different for most people. Some people know at first sight, some feel sparks, some get butterflies there are many ways to feel in love."

"Thanks Soda," when he didn't respond i figured he must be sleep. I decided I should probably go to sleep if I'm going to the Nightly Double Tomorrow.

 _I'm in love..._

 _I'm in love with Cherry Valance._

Third Person

With this last thought Pony drifted off into sleep completely forgetting that melodic sound of giggles that charged into not only his ears, but also his heart.


	3. Chapter 2

Ponyboy 2

Mariyah pronounced Mah-ry-ah. Like Mariah Carrey

Karma's POV

 _Hmm there's no arguing... I must have woke up earlier than I thought..._

I traveled down stairs as I went to cook breakfast, but the microwave read 12:08 pm...B-but there was no arguing. Or broken glass.

 _Maybe... just maybe they are getting better._

I should fix Johnny something. Today feels special, but I can't remember why. I should fix breakfast for the whole gang! I'll make chocolate brownie pancakes and hot chocolate. That's Johnny's favorite sweet breakfast. Where is he anyway? Oh I hope he hasn't fell asleep in the lot again.

 _Why can't he see how much he worries me..._

I slip on my old and tattered Minnie Mouse jacket and my ratted Chuck Taylors as I walked out the door and into the cold air of the afternoon. I walked to the lot as quick as I could, not really wanting to be alone considering what had happened to Ponyboy yesterday...

When I reached the lot Johnny was laying on his back in the grass. I slowly approached him and knelt down towards him. I tried t nudge him awake, but he was still asleep. So I tried calling out to him softly and I got the same reaction as the last time. I decided that this wasn't going to work so I tried to get him up and standing.

Let me tell you right now... it was easier than expected. Well I guess that's predictable considering our parents don't have enough money to feed us that well. So I try my best to make do with what we have.

"I have a secret to tell you too, about the chocolate brownie pancake ingredients... well I-I stole it. You can't tell Johnny it's just between me and you Mariyah."

Oh he's waking up, finally. You know he doesn't like it when i talk to you...

"Johnny come on. Get up..." he wouldn't budge until I said,

"I made breakfast for the gang," and he was up and walking.

 _Well look at that...the dead do rise._

We got home and Johnny put on some decent clothes and his blue jeans jacket. We started our walk to the Curtis' house. When we arrived there we were greeted by Mickey Mouse, Two-Bit, a half woke Ponyboy, a rough housing Steve and Sodapop, and a rushing Darry. I went to the kitchen and Johnny helped me set up breakfast as I quickly fixed Darry's coffee and poured some hot chocolate for the rest of us.

A bit after that Dally came bursting into the house and he stopped.

"I smell chocolate!" and that's all it took for him and the rest of the gang to rush into the kitchen. Even Darry who was rushing for work.

"Whoa did you do all this Karma"

Ponyboy's POV

Karma shyly nodded answering Darry's question. Soon graced by "Thank You's" and compliments. The tips of Karma's ears started to burn a bright cherry color as she scrambled out of the room.

 _Cherry Valance, she's perfect..._

I guess I probably should get something to eat before the gang eats it all.

"Darry don't you have to go to work?" questioned Steve as he looked at the clock. Darry looked up and silently cursed himself out as grabbed a pancake and his coffee. He rushed out the house and quickly said his goodbyes.

As he was leaving the house Karma quickly rushed towards the door and waved to Darry as he hopped in the trunk gave a honk and drove off. I quickly finished breakfast and went to watch Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit. Sodapop and Steve went to get ready for work. Dally went to Buck's. Johnny was still eating. He probably wants to savor it considering there's no telling when him and his sister would eat again.

 _Where is Karma anyway?_

I got up as I heard talking on the porch. I walked near and realized that it was Karma. She was talking to someone, but no one was outside with her.

 _Maybe she was just thinking out loud_

I went back to the couch, but Two-Bit wasn't there. I guess he left to go to the Dingo already. Probably flirting with one of his blonde broads. I wonder if Johnny wants to do something.

Karma's POV

I want to do something, but I don't know what. I wish I could talk to Mariyah, but she's at home. Maybe I could take a walk. Johnny won't notice... he's still eating. At least I think he is. I start to walk down the sidewalk as think on my life, Johnny's life... the gangs life. It's definitely not the best, but it's ours.

As I think more on life I realize it's almost time to go to the Nightly Double. I rush back to the Curtis' house and I joined Ponyboy and Johnny as we started to walk towards our destination. Ponyboy looked like he wanted to say something and he did. But I wish he didn't...

"Where were you earlier Karma?" I was hoping they wouldn't ask that

"Oh, uhh I was on the porch just...um looking around." I don't think I was convincing enough because Johnny didn't look like he believed me. So I quickly changed the subject.

"Hey look Dally's over there..." there he was under that creepy light that always flickered between life and death. That light is so creepy it could make Johnny look scary, but that's beside the point.

We were a little early so we decided to goof off for a little bit. We went to the drug store in shopping center.

We got a few cokes and the boys blew straws at the waitress and I giggled to myself, but I felt someone staring at. I turned, but I didn't see anything so I let it be. The manager kept staring at us and it was a little nerve-wracking. He soon approached and asked for us to leave.

Soon we passed that creepy lamp on the corner of Pickett and Sutton and I watched as the boys chased a couple junior-high kids across the field. I couldn't help but giggle at their ways. When they finished terrorizing those poor kids it was dark out. Dark enough to sneak into the Nightly Double. We had the money, but Dally doesn't like doing things the legal way.

We sat in front of the seats in front of the concession stands and we were the only ones there besides to girls in front of us. Dally eyed the girls in front of us, very weirdly I might add. He got up and sat right behind them and started saying some weird stuff and very loudly.

By the look on Johnny and Ponyboy's face it's not something I should or want to hear. So I did what any sane thirteen year old girl would do. I covered my ears and hoped he would stop soon, but of course it only got worse. Considering Ponyboy's ear looked almost as red as that girls hair.

Now that I look at the they look different. They have such pretty clothes and the hair is so wavy. They look a bit older than me, maybe sixteen or seventeen.

 _How come my hair don't look like that. Its just long, fluffy, and plain old black._

I guess the girls were getting enough of Dally. The redhead was getting extremely mad while the other completely ignored him. Dally lifted his feet onto the girl's chair and set a smirk my way. I guess Dally stopped talking because the redhead look liked she was gonna give Dally some words to remember her by so I removed my hands from my ears.

Ponyboy's POV

"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap," She sure could snap at a person

"Who's gonna make me?" Oh dear...Dally could sound like one of those kids they chased down earlier. Dally suddenly spoke up

"I know you two. I've seen you around rodeos."

"It's a shame you can't ride a bull half as good as you can ride it," whoa that was harsh...

"You better leave us alone or I'll call the cops," Dally wasn't gazed by this in the slightest as he said

"Oh, my, my...you've got me scared to death," He look so bored as he said "You ought to see my record sometime baby." Dallas Winston by far has the largest record for trouble that I have seen in my entire life.

The red head begged Dally to leave them alone. So instead Dally went and got a coke. he asked if she wanted one and she responded

"I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert. Get lost, hood!" Dally just shrugged it off and walked away. She quickly looked back at us and sized us up and snapped

"Are you going to start in n us too?" I shook my head quickly and then she smiled...

.

.

.

Karma's POV

She smiled and said,

"Good you don't look the type." She asked Ponyboy about his name and he responded to her and she smiled weirdly. Her smile looked a little forced. She and Ponyboy slowly stared making conversation as she introduced her name.

Her name is Sherri, but people call her Cherry. I guess its cause of her hair. I looked towards Johnny and he was looking at the girl in front of us and besides Cherry. He must like our something... That or he must see something wrong her. Johnny looked so uncomfortable and I soon realized why.

Marcia, this girl in front of us is farting... Man I hate to be the sucker sitting next to her. That's probably why Cherry's smile seemed so forced. Dally soon came back with a bunch of cokes. He handed one to me, Marcia, and tried to give one to Cherry claiming it would cool her off.

She threw her coke on him as she responded,

"That might cool you off greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off."

"Fiery, huh? That's the way I like 'em," he said as he started to rap his arm around her until I spoke up for the second time that night.

"Come on leave he alone Dally" Johnny agreed as he stopped Dally from doing anything else.

"Huh?" I guess I caught him off guard. Johnny doesn't talk much so now he mus have really gotten caught off guard when he said,

"You heard her leave 'em alone." Dally scowled as he stalked off with a frown etched onto his face.

After he left Cherry gave out a sigh as her shoulders slouched. She thanked Johnny for what he did, which made the tips of his ears turn a bright red color. Marcia turned toward us and said

"Y'all can sit up here with us. You can protect us." Johnny and i turned towards each other sending eye signals on who would sit next to Marcia, seeing as how Ponyboy will most likely sit next to Cherry. As we got up to go over there. Suddenly I was pulled back by a redhead as she asked me,

"Where are you going? We just wanted the boys. Not you..." I make quick eye contact with Johnny as I gave him a nod of encouragement as he went to sit next to Marcia. They started a conversation and Johnny was grinning as they talked.

I'm glad that I didn't have to sit next Marcia, but it wouldn't hurt to make some more friends. I tired to watch the movie. I really did, but they sure did look like they were having fun although Johnny does look a little sick.

.

.

.

I have to go to the bathroom now, I would tell Johnny, but he's having too much fun. As I was walking towards the bathroom I saw Two-Bit. I waved at him and he quickly started walking over to me. He gave me a hug and I told him where we were sitting. I quickly warned him of the girl named Marcia that has a body issue right now...

I continued walking as I saw Tim Shepard nearby. He spotted me and came up to me and asked if I seen Dally.

"Yea he just left a little while ago,"

"Thanks Cade!" He yelled as he stalked off to find Dally. I hope he'll be alright. I went in the bathroom and guess who I saw...

.

.

.

It was Mariyah! I didn't know she was here. She ran up to me as she said

"What are you doing here?" I looked at her with a smile as I told her

"I'm here with my brother and Ponyboy. Dally was here, but he left earlier..." I trailed off feeling a little bad about what happened earlier.

"Oh... why'd he leave!" well Mariyah has had a crush on Dally since the third grade.

I explained what happened earlier to her and she looked sad, angry, and a little flustered. she was probably daydreaming of Dally.

"When will we get to do something again?" she whined as we were at the sink.

"I don't know, but hopefully soon because I miss you so much. I haven't seen you since this morning!"

"Well hopefully it will be soon, but right now I came with my parents and they are probably wondering where I am right now."

"Bye!" I shouted as I left the bathroom and I saw something I didn't really like. Cherry and Ponyboy were out there talking and laughing. My chest started to hurt badly and it felt like the pain grew as I stood there, so I walked back to the seats.

I sat farther away from the gang and slipped on my hood to my tattered Minnie Mouse jacket and tried to watch the movie. I looked up as I felt a presence next to me and it was Mariyah. She hugged me as I sat there wondering why my chest hurt so much.

We continued to watch the movie in silence as she held my hand in hers. This is why she is my best friend. She was there when no one else wasn't. I wonder how I could survive without her, but the answer is simple...

.

.

.

 _I can't..._


	4. Chapter 3

Ponyboy 3

Karma's POV

"The movies over now Mariyah," I whispered to her as I shook her awake." You better get going your parents might worry..." I trailed off as I searched for my brother and the others. They were already at the door leaving,

 _Without me..._

"I'll see you later Mariyah I'm going to catch up to my brother." I called out to her as I run in the opposite direction.

"Hey Two. Where are we going?" I whispered to Two-Bit as I finally caught my breath. He responded with a sigh as he scratched his head and said,

"We're taking the girls home. Weren't you listening?" I shook my head

"I wasn't here..." I said, but I don't think anyone heard me. I looked towards Ponyboy to see him talking to Cherry bout something. There goes that pain again. When I looked towards Johnny he looked uncomfortable as he walked next to Two and Marcia. I would too if I had to walk next to a ticking butt bomb. I wonder what Dally is doing. I haven't seen him since earlier...

 _I bet it's more fun than...this_

I started to think about how much the gang means to me and how much Mariyah means to me when I heard a gasp. It was Marcia she warned Cherry on something as a blue Mustang came down the street. Johnny made a weird noise when he saw it and he looked as pale as day. So I stepped closer towards him and wrapped my hand in his and gave it a good squeeze.

"W-what are we going to do?" stuttered Marcia as she shook in her spot. cherry responded to her with

"Stand here. There isn't much we can do."

"Who is it?" questioned Two-Bit, "The F.B.I.?"

"No, it's Randy and Bob," Cherry responded.

"Your boyfriends?" Johnny questioned. He must be real shaken up.

 _Poor Johnny_

Cherry continued walking down the street as she said,

"Maybe they won't see us. Act normal."

Ponyboy's POV

 _Gosh she's so smart_

"Who's acting? I'm a natural normal." Two-Bit replied to Cherry's comment.

"Wish it was the other way around" I murmured to myself, but I guess he heard it because he said,

"Don't get mouthy, Ponyboy." The Mustang slowly passed and that Marcia girl let out a sigh. Cherry turned to me and asked more about my brothers. I told her about Sodapop, but she really wanted to know who Darry is.

 _I tried to think of something to say about Darry, but all the came out was,_

"What's to talk about? He's big and handsome and likes to play football." She then insisted that there had to be more considering how she felt as if she knew Soda just from the way I talk about him.

"Is he wild and reckless like Soda? Dreamy, like you?" she questioned as she moved closer towards me.

"He's..." I tried to find nice words to say about Darry, but I couldn't. "He's not like Sodapop at all and he sure ain't like me. He's hard as a rock and about as human. He got eyes exactly like frozen ice. He thinks I'm a pain in the neck. He likes Soda...Everyone likes Soda...But he can't stand me. I bet he wished he could stick me in a home somewhere, and he do it, too if Soda'd let him."

They were all staring at me now, even Karma...

"Ponyboy you got it all wrong..." Two tried to explain

"Gee," Johnny murmured as Karma continued his sentence,

"Thought you and Darry and Sodapop got along real well."

"Well we don't, an you can shut your trap Karma Cade because we all know neither of you is wanted at home, either. And you can't blame them."

Johnny's eyes went round as he winced, but regretted what I said almost as soon as I saw Karma's face.

 _The Cade look..._

She looked as if a puppy that had been kicked too many times. The only difference between her and Johnny's look is hers is Innocent.

Two-Bit smacked me upside the head. Hard

"Shut your mouth, kid. If you wasn't Soda's kid brother I'd beat the tar out of you. You know better than to talk to them like that." he slung an arm around Karma and placed his hand on Johnny's head and ruffled his hair as he stated, "He didn't mean it. Don't worry."

"I sorry guys." I said sorrowfully, "I was just mad."

"It's the truth though we don't care..." Johnny said only to be cut off by Two-Bit

"Shut up talkin' like that. We couldn't get along without either of you so you can just shut up."

Cherry's POV (Surprise!)

 _I didn't know Ponyboy felt that way..._

"It isn't fair!" came the outburst from Pony as he continued on, "It ain't fair that we have all the rough breaks!" he seemed to be in deep thought as Two-Bit responded

"I know... The chips are always down when it's our turn, but that's the way things are. Like it or lump it."

Me and Marcia were quiet the entire time. the atmosphere had gone completely awkward and tense. I never knew how much greasers go through. Especially those Cade siblings. I was so rude to her earlier. But I liked it...

 _Oh good grief Marcia! She should get her problem checked out..._

Karma's POV

Cherry's face turned from thoughtful to a scrunched up look of disgust as she sniffed the air. I guess she finally smelt her friend. We continued walking as the same blue Mustang came down the street, but slower.

"Well, they've spotted us," said Cherry dejectedly as I scooted closer towards Johnny. They were so well dressed and to be honest.. that kind of scared me. They walked straight towards the girls as they completely ignored us as one of them started off

"Cherry, Marcia, listen to us..." I completely blocked them out as Johnny started to breathe quicker. Real hard too. He kept staring at the boy hands and when I looked towards them I realized why. The rings...

 _That was the boy that could have killed my brother._

I stepped over in front of him as with my arms crossed and soon focused on every move they made.

"A little? You call reeling and passing out in the streets 'a little'? Bob I told you I'm never going out with you while your drinking, and I men it. Too many things can happen while you're drunk. It's me or the booze." Cherry shouted towards the intoxicated boy. The other was talking to Marcia,

"Baby you know we don't get drunk very often..." He pleaded, but only got a the cold eye, which angered him, "And even if you are mad at us, that's no reason to go walking the street with these bums."

Two-Bit took a long drag from his cancer stick as he said

"Who you calling bums?"

"Listen, greasers, we got four more of us in the back seat..."

"Then pity the back seat," Two-Bit snappily replied

 _Ya gotta love Two-Bit_

"If you're looking for a fight..." the boy next to Marcia continued, but was interrupted by Two-Bit as he grabbed an empty bottle and he handed it to Ponyboy.

"You mean if I'm looking for a good jumping, you outnumber us, so you'll give it to us?Well..." He inquired as he flipped out his switchblade. Cherry intervened and shouted,

"No! Stop it! We'll ride home with you. Just wait a minute." Two-bit wanted to know why and she simply said

"I can't stand fights... I can't stand them." as he was about to walk away Ponyboy pulled her to the side. I turned towards Johnny who still held my hand as we looked towards Two-Bit who looked like he simply didn't care. I turned to Johnny

"Hey, Johnny are you alright?"

"Yea... I'm good, just a little nervous."

"You know... I won't let them hurt you no more Johnny!" I told him as I hugged him, my arms only going around the middle of his back and my head under his chin and on his chest as his heartbeat slowed to is regular pace.

"Thanks Karma..."

I turned back to check on Pony as I seen a shocked and rejected look gracing the features of his face as the Mustang raced off into the night. When Ponyboy snapped out of it we started on our trek home.

"Well, those were some good-lookin' girls if I ever saw any. Besides our very own Karma. Too bad your thirteen." Johnny quickly shoved Two-Bit as he responded to him

"Hey, that's my kid sister you're talking about." Two playfully glared at Johnny as he took a piece of paper from his pocket and shredded it up. Ponyboy, curious to what it was, asked him about it to which he responded,

"Marcia's number. Probably a phony one, too. I must have been outa my mind to ask for it. I think I'm a little soused." he then asked if we were going home, but Pony wanted to stay out a little more. Two-Bit soon departed from us and it was just me and Johnny and Ponyboy.

We laid on our backs as we watched the stars. The boys started to make conversation with each other, but my mind started to wander off. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I sure miss waking up to my brother in the morning. I rarely get to spend time with him.

 _Just us two like the old times._

I looked over and Ponyboy nodded off and it was just me and Johnny awake now.I went over towards Johnny and we sat in a comfortable silence until I asked the question I have been thinking over.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah KC,"

"When will you come back home? I miss ya..." I questioned Johnny

"KC, you know I can't do that..."

"But why not? There getting better." I tried to plead out to him, but it wouldn't work.

"There never gonna get better KC. You know that as well as I do." the way he said it was so stern I started to feel my eyes water. Johnny never spoken to me like that…

"But-"

"No KC!"

"Mariyah was right, you aren't nice like you used to be Johnny." I sniffled

"Karma that's enough! Mariyah is **not real**."

"Yes! She is Johnny."

"No, you're delusional Karma! Why can't you see that? She is not real and our parents will never get better."

" You'll see Johnny just wait!" I yelled as I ran of towards the house.

 _Why would he say that? Mariyah is just as real as him!_

Johnny's POV

Awww man... I messed up. Real bad. What am I gonna do?

She all on her own, anything could happen. Those Socs could get to her...anything! It's too dark out here for her own good. I should've been nicer about 'Mariyah'. Oh what if she goes home? They are bound to be there. I messed up so bad. How could I do that to my own kid sister.

Karma's POV

They're home early... and they are arguing maybe I should go to the Curtis' house. Too late i have been spotted. I slowly open the door and walked in. I immediately regretted fighting with Johnny.

My ma stood in the middle of the way with a glass bottle in her hand and my dad stood a little ways behind her as he held in his hands a belt, decorated with extra layers of leather and spikes lined up across the top.

It started as soon as I closed the door, but I knew not to scream. That makes it worse. My ma questioned me on where I been claiming I was up to no good. She stepped closer with every question that was asked and when she was close enough, she swung the bottle towards my head as she missed and it shattered on the floor.

But what I didn't know was that my Pa was only one foot away from me. He swung the belt down on me and it stung as he dragged the spikes, creating gashes in my back. I fell on the floor in all the broken glass as he kept swinging his belt.

My ma yelled and screamed at me to get up and I tried to, but it hurt so much I let a scream slip through. She went in the kitchen as I lay on the floor and got a new bottle full of Whiskey. Then the pain resumes and she pours the whole bottle n me and throws the empty bottle on my back. I feel one land across my face, but I don't know if it was the belt or glass. Bloods starts to trickle right from up under my eye.

They could have blinded me...

This goes on for what feels like ages and I feel like I'm paralyzed. My whole being hurts, but i cant just sit here. I gotta at least make it to the Curtis' house. As I started the challenge a tune popped into my head, but I couldn't remember the name of the song.

 _To my Mother_

 _To my Father_

 _It's your son or_

 _It's your daughter_

I stumbled out the door. When I got down the last few steps I fell on my back as the glass pressed deeper into my back. Hot tears flowed down my face as I tried to get back up.

 _Are my screams_

 _Loud enough for_

 _You to hear me_

 _Should I turn this up for you_

I pushed myself up as everything keeps rushing towards me. Ponyboy, Johnny, Greasers and Socs, Mariyah, Reality...

 _I sit here locked inside my head_

 _Remembering everything you said_

 _The silence gets us nowhere_

 _Gets us nowhere way to fast_

My body ached so bad. I wanted to scream for help, but was afraid to gain the wrong attention. I wonder how Mariyah's family was to her...

 _The silence is what kills me_

 _I need someone here to help me_

 _But you don't know_

 _How to listen_

 _And let me make_

 _My decisions_

The faster I tried to walk I got dizzier. I couldn't see straight, I tried to save myself. I tried my best to reach the Curtis' house, but they were too far away. I tried to prove something and I did. I proved how stupid I could be. Johnny was right they could never change. Now because I didn't listen I'm taking the consequences. I don't wanna die

Third Person POV

Karma passed out at a water fountain as she tries her best to stay alive. Losing a lot of blood in the cold could end badly.


	5. Chapter 4

Ponyboy chapter 4

Kylani's POV

I felt my eyelids weighing down. My whole being hurt. I could taste the salt from my tears mix with the metallic taste of blood... my blood. My eyesight had gotten blurry. My limbs felt like weights attached to my body. My hearing went in and out, but I could still hear faint yelling nearby.

I tried so hard to get up at least, but I could barely crawl. I had to use the fountain for support so I wouldn't fall. I feel so weak. I don't like to feel weak, at all. I was somewhat closer towards the noise. I attempted to call out to them, but it came out in a hoarse yell as sound barely came from mouth.

My throat burned as tried to call for help. No matter how much I tried the pain won and I gave up. I rolled over with my back up against the wall of the fountain with my head rolling back. If these were gonna be my last moments, I at least wanna be comfortable.

They were closer, but I could only pull out two faces, among all of them, as we made ye contact. No matter how blurry or blind I could be I will always know who they were. But darkness swallowed me up as the loudest thing I've said in an hour came out in ragged breaths with a slight squeal,

"J-Johnny, Mari-..."

Johnny's POV

I was pushed down against the ground as I heard Ponyboy's cries as he tried to escape. I tried to get up back up, but was shoved deeper into the ground then before. I glanced around and made eye contact with someone, who I wish wasn't here right now. She's in worst condition then earlier. I felt my face get hot as I rolled over and knocked the Soc above me, right off his feet.

I saw multiple of the Socs surrounding Ponyboy as they tried to drown him. I glanced at Karma ,who was bleeding heavily, as I raced towards the group. I tried to pull one of them off him, but I just got shoved back.

I'm done... I'm done being pushed around by 'em.

I flicked out my switchblade and grabbed one by the neck of their shirt and I did it. I stabbed him... I twisted it inside of him and yanked the blade out. Blood was splashed across my shirt, but I didn't care at the moment. I looked towards the other Soc, who ran at first glance.

I checked for Ponyboy's pulse before going towards my sister. Oh my sweet sister, she didn't deserve any of this. Ponyboy woke up later coughing and spitting water out. All I could tell him was,

"I killed him... I killed that boy."

Ponyboy's POV

I think I'm gonna be sick...

"Go ahead." Came Johnny's voice as he continued, "I won't look at you." I hadn't realized I spoke aloud. I payed that no mind as I looked away from Bob, feeling sick to my stomach.

"You really did kill him, Johnny?"

"Yea, I had to." You could hear the slightest quiver in his voice, but was replaced with the smallest hint of power when he continued

"They were drowning you, Ponyboy. They might have killed you. They had a blade and they were gonna beat me up too. If I didn't try to stop them, who knows what they would have done to my sister."

At that moment I had noticed a lump in front of Johnny. That was Karma...Blood was slowly pooling around her. I felt tears sting the corner of my eyes as I moved her hair out of the way.

"Did they do this?" I asked as my stomach churned.

"No, it wasn't them," From the look on his face I knew it was their parents. "I couldn't let her get hurt Ponyboy...ever again."

"They ran when I stabbed him... They all ran." Panic swelled inside me as Johnny spoke.

"Johnny! What are we gonna do? They put you in an electric chair for killing people!" I felt myself shaking badly and I couldn't stop. I wanted something. I wanted a cigarette, but we smoked our last pack.

"I' scared Johnny. What are we gonna do?" I could feel my eyes start to water.

"Come on Ponyboy! Get a hold of yourself," Johnny set Karma down and dragged me towards her by the neck of my sweat shirt. I hadn't realized how much noise I was making until he shut me up.

"Okay... I'm okay now." I got out of his grip and Johnny looked around as he patted his pockets.

"We gotta get out of here. Get somewhere. Runaway. Police'll be here soon" I was shaking with fear. But Johnny, beside his twitching hands looked as cool as Darry.

"We'll need money... a plan and maybe a gun too."

Why would need those things?

"Dally. Dally will get us outa here." Johnny concluded, but I questioned,

"Where are we gonna find him?" to which he responded

"Dally said something about a party at Buck Merril's place tonight. He might be there." I helped Johnny carry Karma and we were off.

Karma's POV

I couldn't see anything... not one thing, but I could feel everything. I could feel muscular arms wrap around my body. I could feel drops of liquid hitting my skin and clothes. Yea, **my clothes**. I could feel wind rushing past my body as it hit against the gash on my back. I could feel the pain consume my body with each step the person carrying me took and there was nothing I could do to notify them of my pain.

I couldn't move my mouth to make a simple sound. I couldn't move my arms to stop the person carrying me from moving around so much. I couldn't move, but I could every little thing as if my touch was enhanced by a thousand. I could basically feel their presences. I couldn't do anything though. I was stuck wherever I was in complete silence as pain spread all throughout my body.

I felt hot tears pour from eyes pour from my eyes as I felt my backside being laid against a rough surface as my legs dangled from where I was. There was so much pressure on my back and I felt hot liquid pouring from a gash in my back. The pain was so great I felt my mind slipping away.

Johnny's POV

After I told Dally what had happened he gave Ponyboy a shirt, me the gun, fifty bucks and instructions. When we turned to go off he stopped us.

"Where ya going? You can't leave Karma here."

"She's injured Dally, we can't take her along. She needs to heal. " Pony told Dallas.

"And what if the Soc saw her. What will you do then, huh? She'll be healing in jail Pony."

"Then hide her somewhere-" Ponyboy tried to reason with him, but he wasn't having any of it.

"So what I hide her. Where am I gonna do that? Your folks will be too focused on you missing to help her and you already know her parents aren't going to do a thing to help her. They might even turn her in."

"He's right Pony, we gotta take her." I spoke up. "Remember what I said at the fountain. Well I meant it and I'm gonna do just that." I spoke with order coating my words.

Kylani's POV

I felt my shoulders rolling back and my eyes snapped open. When I opened my eyes I saw Johnny staring at me. I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't understand the words coming from his mouth. I tried to stand, yet that only resulted in a burning pain from my back.

My breath hitched in my throat as I felt myself stumble. Fortunately, Ponyboy caught me right before I fell. When I was upright and on my feet, I could hear clearly. My brother, was questioning Ponyboy on how to get myself on the train son to come.

"What tr..." with confusion etched onto my face I tried to figure what was happening.

"U-umm co-" yet every time I tried I was ignored.

"I don't know w-"Suddenly Johnny turned towards me. and spoke

"KC there's a train coming at any moment and I need to know if you are able to get on it."

"I-I. Yea I can" almost immediately after I said those the words the train slowed to a screeching stop. Ponyboy and Johnny got in first with ease, but when it was my turn I struggled to pull myself up. My back was searing with pain and it felt like it was being ripped open.

Ponyboy noticed my struggle and helped pull me up. When I was aboard the ship, I sat on the floor with my back against the wall. I closed my eyes and waited for our stop.

Ponyboy's POV

I sat next to Karma and I looked down toward her. She winced as she slept. Her eyes squeezed shut while she was asleep. It hurt me to see her like this, but if it hurt me to see her like this it must be killing Johnny.

I looked over at Johnny who was on the other side of Karma. He had his arms wrapped around her and his chin lay on top of her head. I felt my chest swell as I looked at them. I didn't know why, but it made me angry. I turned on my side, away from Karma. My mind began to wonder and I drifted off to sleep.

 _Why am I mad...It's just Karma_

 _Johnny didn't do anything._

 _Does cherry know about Bob?_

 _Is Soda looking for me?_

 _I bet Darry's at home. He's probably happy I'm gone..._

Karma's POV

I woke up to Johnny shaking my shoulders. He told me we had to jump off the train now. Ponyboy was up leaning against the edge of the train. When we jumped off we landed in tall grass with dew on it. Ponyboy looked more awake than ever now.

Ponyboy and Johnny stood up and started talking. I tried to stand up, but my back was in excruciating pain. I wanted to cry badly, but I didn't want to stop us from getting to a safe place.

I started off on my legs in a baby crawl position. Then I stood up one leg at a time. When I was up I heard Johnny's laugh. I quickly turned around, embarrassingly thinking he was laughing at me, only to see him looking at Ponyboy who was climbing a fence of barbed wire.

I limped over towards Johnny and he turned towards me. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. When his arms wrapped around my back, I could feel my back start tingling, but I didn't say anything.

When Ponyboy came back we walked this long road to a church. By that time I felt like collapsing right there. Before I could Ponyboy did. He looked uncomfortable, so I decided not to do that.

 _I wonder if the church is better than being at home...with my parents._

I lay down near Johnny who was already fast asleep I looked to my left and saw Ponyboy. They were both sleep. I decided it was best If I tried to sleep to, but there was one thing stuck on my mind.

 _Where's Mariyah?_


End file.
